


Seven Years, Five Months, 15 Days, Six Hours, and 27 Minutes

by Sunstar77



Series: A Fantastic Life [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunstar77/pseuds/Sunstar77
Summary: It wasn't long enough.





	Seven Years, Five Months, 15 Days, Six Hours, and 27 Minutes

Gwen walked down the hall of University Hospital. A friend from the police force had been in a traffic collision, so she had come by to visit him. Her natural curiosity always took control in places like this and she found herself peering into rooms as she walked past.

She had just passed a room when she realized she knew the man sitting by the bedside. He ran a hand through his already wild dark hair and looked more tired and sad then he had when she'd seen him last. Gwen made note of the room number and continued down the hall. Once she was outside, she called Jack.

* * *

"Hello, Doctor."

The Doctor turned around, not surprised to see Jack and Ianto standing in the doorway. He suspected the rest of Torchwood Three lurked just out in the hallway. "Hello, Jack," he said tiredly.

Ianto pushed past both men to stand next to the bed. "What happened?"

The Doctor stared at the man before looking back to Rose's still body. "There was an explosion. We'd been separated and Rose got caught under a collapsing building." He dropped his head into his hands. “I couldn’t protect her.” Jack put a hand on the Doctor’s shoulders comfortingly. The Doctor put his hand over Jack's. "Her leg was crushed. They had to operate to put her hip and thigh back together. She broke her arm. One of her lungs was punctured. She almost died."

"How long have you been here?" Jack asked gently. He kept looking over the Doctor's shoulder at Rose. Ianto leaned over her, one of her hands in his, whispering to her.

The Doctor looked up at him. "Twelve days." His gaze drifted back to Rose.

Jack had to call his name to get his attention. "Doctor?"

"What?"

"I asked if she's woken up at all."

"Oh, yeah. She's not in a coma." He nodded. "She just had another operation on her leg today. That's why she's out now. She's not awake for long periods of time, but she does open her eyes and talk once in a while."

Owen spoke up from his place by the door. "Can I look at her chart?" The Doctor waved his hand to indicate that he didn’t care.

"What are all these people doing in here? Mr. Smith, this is a hospital!" Nurse Cartwright pushed past Gwen, Toshiko and Owen and stood arms akimbo in front of the Doctor. "There are far too many people in this room. Regulations state only two visitors per patient and you've got," she stopped to count, "five. At least three of you will have to go."

Jack did a quick head count and realized the nurse had miscounted. Perhaps she didn't count the Doctor as a visitor. Glancing at the Doctor, Jack realized he wanted Jack to take care of the nurse's complaint.

"Owen, Gwen, Tosh, would you mind waiting in the lounge down the hall?" Jack took the chart from Owen and hung it back on the end of the bed. The trio left the room in a quiet chorus of well wishes.

"That's better. Now, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Nurse Cartwright asked gently. The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Jack.

"Captain Jack Harkness, ma'am," he said smoothly, a flirty grin crossing his lips. The nurse was cute.

"Stop it," the Doctor grumbled, though it sounded to Jack like it was out of habit more than anything else. Jack knew it bugged the Doctor when he flirted, which made Jack flirt that much more. The Doctor gave a sigh and sat up straighter. "And this is Ianto Jones. They're friends."

She shook hands with both men. "Sammy Cartwright, nice to meet you. Friends are important to patients in recovery." She set down the carrier she held on the rolling table. "I need to check her vitals. Why don't you three wait outside? I'll be done in a jiff."

The Doctor nodded and got to his feet. Jack and Ianto followed him into the hallway. "Doc, you look like hell. When was the last time you ate?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. Didn't want to leave Rose alone." He leaned against the wall.

Jack grabbed his arm. "Well, she's not alone now. Ianto will stay with her and you and I will grab something in the canteen." The two humans exchanged glances and Jack began to propel the Doctor down the hall. He tried to pull away, but Jack wouldn't allow it. "No, no, no. I don't know how long you can go like this, but you'll be of no use to Rose if you collapse from not taking care of yourself."

Once they found the canteen, Jack pushed a tray into the Doctor's hands and began moving through the queue. The Doctor didn't pay attention to what Jack ordered for him, simply took the plates handed to him. He perked up only slightly when he saw a display case of pastries. He selected several, added them to his tray and followed Jack into the queue to pay.

Jack paid and led the Doctor to an empty table near the back, where they wouldn't be overheard. "You've been here twelve days and you didn't call us? You know where we are. It wouldn't have been hard to contact us," he said once the Doctor had sat down.

The Doctor looked sheepish. He suspected Jack knew what he had planned to do and was just trying to get him to admit it. "Oh, well, I was sort of busy, Captain."

The look on Jack's face said he didn't believe him. "Were you personally doing the surgery?"

"Of course not, but-"

"Then you could have taken a few minutes to call and tell me that the woman I... that Rose was in the hospital." Jack stabbed a piece of pot roast with his fork.

The Doctor apparently chose to ignore Jack's slip. "What do you want me to say, Jack? That once she was on the mend, I was going to leave Rose here? Fine, I certainly thought about it. I can't risk her any longer, Jack. I can't chance that next time, she won't be fast enough. Or that I won't. She's never been hurt this badly before. She means too much to me." He took a nervous bite of whatever Jack had ordered for him. "I was going to leave your number with the nurse and have her contact you after I was gone."

The expression on Jack's face darkened. "You really were just going to leave her." It wasn't a question.

"It's what I do, Jack. I leave you. Every companion I've ever had, I've left them in some way. Rose is no different," he lied.

Jack slammed his hand on the table, startling the Doctor and drawing glances from the other people in the cafeteria. "Liar. Don’t sit here and tell me she's not different from all the others. I saw you after she got trapped. She means so much more to you than just a companion. And if you could have just dropped her off in a Cardiff hospital without so much as a good-bye, then you're not the man I thought you were."

The Doctor didn't know how to respond to Jack's accusation. The Captain was right, of course. Rose was different from the others. Still, he didn't know what else to do.

The two men fell silent as they ate. The Doctor offered some of the pastry to Jack as a peace offering. Jack took a raspberry tart.

"I wouldn’t let Ianto know what you were planning, if I were you," Jack finally advised.

The Doctor nodded. "I can only imagine what he'd do."

"I can tell you he's got a mean right hook." Jack rubbed his jaw, as if remembering something.

"Should we take him one of these?" A few pastries still sat on the Doctor's tray. Jack nodded and went to dispose of his tray. He got a takeaway container and they put the leftovers in it. The Doctor put his tray away and followed Jack back to Rose's room.

* * *

They could hear the rumbling of Ianto's voice as they approached the room. The Doctor entered first and saw Ianto holding a spoonful of soup up to Rose's lips. Owen, Gwen and Tosh stood around the room chatting about work. They slipped out when the men returned. Rose's eyes lit up when she saw the Doctor and then grew brighter when she saw Jack.

Jack came around the side of the bed and leaned over to give Rose a kiss. "Hi beautiful."

She snorted softly. "Don't know who you're lookin' at, mister."

He ignored her. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a bus." Her face was a mass of healing bruises and cuts, several of which had stitches. "What are you doin' here?"

"We heard you were here and wanted to see our girl." Jack brushed some hair back from her forehead.

Ianto held up the soup bowl. "Want some more?"

"Yeah, I'm starvin'." Rose ate the rest of the soup and her green jelly before she slumped back against her pillow. She suddenly looked very tired.

"We should go," Jack stood up suddenly. "You need your sleep." He leaned over the rail of her bed and kissed her. "We'll come back tomorrow."

She nodded sleepily. "All right."

Ianto rolled the bedside table to the side of the room and straightened her blanket. "Sleep well." He touched her hand and moved to leave. Rose grabbed his wrist and gave a feeble pull. She tugged again until he leaned down close enough for her to give him a kiss. 

The Doctor looked at Rose. "I'm just going to walk them out, all right?" She nodded and he brushed his hand over hers before following Jack and Ianto out of the room. They picked up the rest of Torchwood from the lounge and took the lift to the ground floor. Once outside, the team headed for the SUV. Jack hung back, waving the rest of them on.

"I'll be right there," he called. Once they moved out of sight, Jack spun on the Doctor. He pushed the Doctor up against the wall, a hand at his throat. "Don't even think about leaving, Doctor. You're staying until she's well enough for you two to have a little talk about your plans. Understand?"

"I'm not going anywhere," the Doctor ground out.

Jack released him with a nod. "Good. We'll see you tomorrow morning then." He spun around and headed for the car park.

* * *

The Doctor rubbed his throat, still leaning against the wall. He watched Jack walk away, feeling good in his knowledge that Jack would take care of Rose after he'd left. With a sigh, he went back into the hospital and back up to Rose's room.

* * *

The next morning, Jack and Owen appeared at the door to Rose's room. The Doctor sat in a chair next to her bed, reading to her quietly from a book.

"Morning." Jack tossed his coat over the spare chair near the door. He dropped a kiss on the top of Rose's head and nodded at the Doctor.

Owen picked up the chart hanging off the end of Rose's bed. "Do you mind if I talk with your doctors?" he asked Rose before flipping through the chart.

She shook her head slowly. "No, it's fine." He nodded thanks and went in search of the doctor listed on her charts.

Jack perched at the end of her bed, one hand on her uninjured leg. "How're you feeling today?"

"Same." Her eyes weren't quite focused and Jack wondered how much pain medication the doctors had her on.

He looked at the metal immobilizer attached to her leg from hip to ankle with large metal screws stuck into her skin. "This is some hardware you've got there, Rose."

She nodded loosely. "Better than another cast. Doesn't itch as much."

"Do you have any more operations left?"

"No," the Doctor answered him. "They took x-rays this morning, said everything's all lined up now and can heal properly." Jack noticed the Doctor had become more reticent since Rose's accident. Normally, Jack would expect the Doctor to be bouncing about with long complicated explanations or rambling stories, but the Time Lord simply sat in the chair by Rose's bedside, solicitously reading to her or getting her drinks of water. The mood in the room had become far too depressing for Jack's liking.

Plastering on his biggest, brightest smile, Jack looked at Rose. "Have you gotten out into the sun recently?" She shook her head and he reached for the call button. "Well, this ward has a balcony off the patients' lounge. Let's get you out onto it." The Doctor closed his book and looked at Jack like he'd grown two heads. Jack just raised an eyebrow and inclined his head towards the door. "Get us a wheelchair, doc."

He opened his mouth to protest and then shut it. "I'll be right back." He got up and left the room. 

"He's been acting a bit off, don't you think?" Jack opened the wardrobe and peered inside. A cotton dressing gown hung next to Rose's own clothes and he pulled it off the hanger. "Here we go." 

"He's been quiet since the accident. More like his old self, only without the manic episodes," she agreed. Rose raised herself up and leaned forward so Jack could wrap the dressing gown around her shoulders.

Owen and the day nurse entered the room. The Doctor followed with a wheelchair. "Ready to get some fresh air, Miss Tyler?" Nurse Hunt asked in a cheerful voice. Rose nodded. "Good, then let's get you into this chair."

It took Jack and the Doctor to lift her into the chair and then Nurse Hunt hung her IV bag on the hook attached to the wheelchair. Once a blanket was settled over her outstretched leg, the Doctor pushed her out of the room.

The balcony only had one other person and a nurse on it. The Doctor pushed Rose into sunlight before pulling a chair up next to her. 

Owen caught Jack's eye, motioning that he wanted to talk to Jack. Jack leaned down next to Rose and the Doctor. "We're gonna get some coffee. You want anything?"

"If they have any of those pastries," the Doctor asked sheepishly.

Jack and Rose laughed. "Sure," Jack said and followed Owen back inside. Owen followed Jack to the canteen. They got coffee and the promised pastry and found a table.

"She's got weeks, probably months, of rehab work ahead of her." Owen told Jack over his coffee. "Is he really going to stay here all that time?"

Jack shrugged, leaning back in the corner of the booth. "Don’t know. When are they releasing her?"

"Three, maybe four more days. Depends on how her tests come out. God, this coffee's rubbish. I'd kill for some of Ianto's right now." Owen grimaced and pushed the cup away from him. "Was he really going to leave her here?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, he was." He rubbed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Owen, I think I'm going to offer Rose a job."

"God, you do take in the strays, Harkness. What would she do?" Owen took another sip of the awful coffee.

"She's traveled for almost a decade with the Doctor. I think she's qualified as an alien expert. Plus, she worked for Torchwood in the other dimension," Jack pointed out.

Owen waved his hand dismissively. "Hey, it's not my team. Do what you want." He slid out of the booth and stretched. "I'll be off to give the happy news to Rose then. I'm sure she'll be pleased to know she's getting out of here sometime."

* * *

Five days later, on the morning of her release, Ianto appeared in the doorway of Rose's room. "Ready to get out of here?"

Rose nodded. "Oh, yeah. I'm just waiting for the doctor to tell me I can go." She wore a pink jumper and a denim skirt. "They're bringing me a wheelchair to use once I leave too." She looked much better than she had. The bruises on her face had faded to pale yellowish shadows and the stitches had been removed from all her cuts. Her sprained ankle had healed and no longer required bandages. The only real obvious signs of her trauma had become the cast on her arm and the spiky metal immobilizer on her leg.

"Are you sure you want to come back to the Hub? I can take you to wherever the TARDIS is, if you prefer." Ianto offered. Rose motioned for him to sit on the side of the bed.

She took his hand when he sat. "I want to go back to the Hub. Besides, I don't know where the TARDIS is."

"He hasn't left," Ianto reassured her. "He said he'd meet us at the Hub later."

She nodded. "Good."

Her doctor came in and handed her some prescriptions and several pages of instructions. He made sure she understood what she needed to do once she had been released and had her sign some papers. Then she was free.

Nurse Hunt appeared with a wheelchair and Ianto helped Rose into it. He followed her to the lifts and down to the lobby. He'd parked the SUV out front earlier and opened the door for Rose.

She looked up at the passenger seat and sighed. She looked at Ianto. He smiled and helped her stand. Once she was next to the door, he helped her maneuver herself into the seat, before closing the door. She buckled her seatbelt and leaned against the door. Rose could hear Ianto putting her chair in the back of the SUV before coming around to the driver's side.

"I'll pick up your prescriptions once you're settled in the Hub," he told her as he started the vehicle and pulled away from the hospital. That little smile he used to give her when she had stayed with him the first time flitted over his face as he drove. She reached over and laid her hand on his.

"Thank you, Ianto."

He glanced briefly at her, the smile still in place. "Why is it I still feel this way about you? What have you done to me?" The words were almost teasing.

A little half smile crossed her lips. "I don't know. But I'm glad."

* * *

Ianto carefully pushed Rose into the Hub. They reached the first step down and he stopped.

"Hmm." Ianto looked over the wheelchair and the step. "Guess we're not handicap accessible at Torchwood," he remarked with a smile. "Jack?" he called.

Jack appeared in the doorway of his office. When he saw their predicament, he rushed over. "Maybe we should install some ramps." He gently lifted Rose into his arms. "Where to m'lady?"

"Anywhere I won't be alone. Your office?"

He nodded and headed up the stairs. Ianto folded the chair and carried it up after them.

Jack set Rose down on the couch. "Good to see you out of hospital, Rose." Jack propped her injured leg on a pillow and straightened up.

Rose settled herself against the arm, legs stretched out in front of her. Ianto set the folded chair by the door. "Coffee, Rose? Sir?"

Rose nodded. "Please, Ianto," Jack answered with a smile.

Ianto nodded and left the office. Rose wriggled about on the couch a bit more. "Is he still here?" she finally asked.

Jack nodded. "Come on, the man burnt up a sun to say goodbye to you. Do you think he'd just leave now?"

Rose shrugged. "I haven't seen him since two nights ago. Said he was going to putter in the TARDIS while I slept."

"And that's what he probably did. I'm sure he lost track of time," Rose smirked at the thought of a Time Lord losing track of time and Jack continued, "and forgot."

Ianto appeared in the entryway, carrying a large tray. He set the tray on the table by the door and picked up a cup and a plate. He set them down on Jack's desk. Jack made a noise of delight.

"Chocolate biscuits? Ianto, you spoil me. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Jack bit into one of the biscuits with a sigh.

"I brought them for Rose, but then decided you'd pout if I didn't bring some to you as well, sir." Ianto delivered Rose's own plate of biscuits and her coffee. Her grin grew wider when he handed her a stack of current magazines as well. "Didn't want you to be bored while Jack's working," Ianto explained.

Rose flipped through the stack in delight. "You are the best, Ianto."

He inclined his head in acknowledgement of the compliment. "I try."

* * *

"What are you going to do now?" Jack asked suddenly. Rose looked up from her magazine. Jack sat back, his feet on the edge of the desk, looking at her around the computer monitor.

"I don't know, Jack. I've never been hurt this badly before. I know that scared him." She felt her eyes grow hot with tears. "He probably won't want to take me with him."

"Do you think you want to go with him?"

She shrugged morosely. "I don't know what I want."

"Rose, he loves you so much. You're his soul mate."

She snorted. "Romantic treacle, coming from Jack Harkness?" Rose snickered.

"Treacle it may be, but it's true. And he'll do whatever it is you want him to." He laughed with her. Jack stood and came around to the couch. He sat next to her, taking her good hand in his. “You could stay here with us.”

“You seem to pick up a lot of the Doctor’s cast offs,” Rose remarked. The words came out somewhat bitterly, she noted. “Have you talked to Sarah Jane Smith about a job?”

“Yeah, I suppose I do. Is she looking for one?” Jack laughed. “Maybe we should start a support group.”

“Hello, my name is Rose and I used to be a companion.” This set her off on a wave of giggles. Jack laughed with her.

Rose sobered. “You’d really let me stay here?”

Jack nodded. “Sure. We can always use another alien expert. I personally wouldn’t protest you staying. I don’t think Ianto would either,” he added slyly.

As if summoned by his name, Ianto appeared in the doorway. He didn't say anything, just stood watching Rose and Jack for a while before coming over to the couch. He sat on the floor, leaning his head against the arm of the couch.

"Stay with us," he whispered. Rose sank the fingers of her good hand into his hair, absently threading the locks through her fingers.

"You weren't alone all this time, were you?" she asked quietly.

Ianto shook his head. Jack put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "We have each other." Jack smiled at Ianto, who smiled back.

"Good." Rose nodded. "It sucks to be alone." She thought back to her time on the alternate Earth. Despite having her mother and father, Mickey and her baby sister, she often felt so alone there. A sudden thought made her heart stop. "If I stay here, he'll be alone again." Jack and Ianto exchanged glances. "What do I do? The Doctor's been alone for so long, Jack. I don't want him to be alone again."

"You told me yourself, he had companions before you. He had companions after you were gone. How will this be different?" Ianto asked. 

Jack answered for her. "Before, there was always his people. Now, he is truly alone."

"I was his first companion after the Time War," Rose explained. Neither of them mentioned love, but Rose felt Ianto must have known how the Doctor felt about her.

An alarm went off on Jack's computer. Rose glanced up, but Jack and Ianto appeared unconcerned. "It's the TARDIS," Jack explained. "Sets off the internal alarms every time." The two men rose. Jack turned to her. "Want to meet him downstairs?"

She shook her head. "I'd rather talk to him up here."

Ianto wheeled her chair over and Jack lifted her into it. "Okay. I'll tell him."

He and Ianto left and she did her best to wheel herself around to face the door, a task made more difficult because of her broken arm.

Rose chewed on her lower lip. She still didn't really know what to do about the Doctor. Despite having had more than seven years with him, it wasn't long enough. She had been serious when she'd said forever.

On the other hand, Rose knew she'd begun slowing down. She just couldn't move quite as fast as she used to. Plus, the surgeon said she wouldn't ever be perfect again. There would always be a slight weakness in her right side and a bit of a limp when she grew tired.

The Doctor appeared in the doorway. He grinned brightly when he saw her. "Hello!"

"Hi." Her response didn't quite match his for enthusiasm. 

He ran his hand through his hair and scratched the back of his neck. "What did the doctor say?" He made a motion at her injuries.

Rose held out her hand. When he took hers, she pulled him down until he knelt by her side. "I'm never going to be one hundred percent again. He said I'll even have a slight limp. That's after the weeks of therapy."

The Doctor's face fell. "Oh, Rose."

"I'll just slow you down. You'll always be worried about me, instead of yourself."

He nodded sadly. "I am so sorry. We should never have gone to Belai."

Rose shook her head vigorously. "Don't blame yourself for this. It's not your fault."

"I promised your mum I'd keep you safe. You got hurt." His head dropped, staring at the floor.

She reached out and lifted his chin with her fingers. "I could have gotten hit by a bus crossing the street on Earth. It is not your fault," she repeated, emphasizing the word not.

"I made a mistake. I'll come back. In a month, I'll come back," he said suddenly, getting to his feet. "See how you're doing. You don't have to decide anything until then."

She wanted to tell him it wouldn’t make any difference, but the look in his eyes, begging her, made her stop. Finally, she nodded slowly. "One month."

Relief flooded the Time Lord's face and he dropped to his knees next to her again. "I'll be back, then." His hand cupped her face and she leaned into his touch, eyes drifting shut. She felt the pressure of his lips against hers and kissed him back, franticly trying to keep him from seeing the despair inside her. He put his arms around her and she opened her eyes.

"See you in a month." She spoke against his neck and she felt him nod. Then he got to his feet and left the office with a wave.

Rose sat in her chair, staring at the ground. Her mind catalogued everything that had just happened in its 'things to remember when he's gone' folder. She didn't even notice when Ianto and Jack came back until Jack touched her cheek.

She looked up, fat tears rolling silently down her face. "He'll be back in one month. I couldn't tell him no. I couldn't tell him I wouldn't go with him."

Ianto and Jack each held out a white handkerchief and she sniffled and let out a giggle. "Only you two." She took both of them. Rose had a feeling she would need them before the day was done.

* * *

The month passed quickly. The team took turns shuttling Rose back and forth to rehab everyday. Rose moved back in with Ianto, this time pleasantly surprised to find the Doctor had thoughtfully packed her some clothing for the stay. Jack explained more about the position he created for Rose and she happily accepted the job. Only when she had the cast on her arm removed and became able to get around on crutches did she consider leaving when the Doctor came back. Not that she hadn't thought about him before then. She did, often, wondering what he'd been doing during their month apart. Of course for him, it might have been years apart or only minutes. She would miss that, the flexibility of time. In her heart, though, she knew she would never feel right traveling like that again. Time had come for her to settle down.

Rose had been investigating a box of alien junk, as Owen called it, from the archives. She had been able to identify almost half the pieces inside when she heard the familiar noise of the TARDIS. A smile crossed her features and she grabbed her crutches.

The Doctor had just stepped out of the box when she got to his usual parking spot near the water basin. He grinned broadly when he saw her. "Look at you! Up and about now."

"They took the cast off last week, so I didn't have to use the wheelchair any longer." She tucked both crutches under one arm, pushed herself up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He put his arms around her, mindful of her crutches and hugged her, burying his face against her neck. She awkwardly hugged him back, holding him as tightly as she could with one arm. "Oh, I missed you," he murmured into her hair.

She smiled against his shoulder. "I missed you too."

Jack bounded down the stairs. "We've been keeping her busy." He spoke affectionately.

The Doctor raised his head from Rose's neck and grinned at Jack. "Hello, Jack." He let go of Rose and gave Jack a big hug. When he released Jack, he turned back to Rose, bouncing slightly on his toes. "So, what've you been up to?"

Her smile widened at his awkward attempt at small talk. "Jack's given me a job. I've been identifying and cataloguing alien artifacts in the archives. There're some things I still can't identify, but there are a good deal more I can. Thanks to you."

"Rose, I-" the Doctor began and then stopped, his gaze darting to Jack.

Jack noticed and inclined his head towards his office. "I've got a couple things to do," he explained. Before leaving, he leaned down to Rose and whispered, "Whatever you decide, sweetheart, it's all right with me." His lips touched her cheek briefly and then he was gone.

She looked back at the Doctor. The bounciness had disappeared. "I've been doing a lot of thinking." 

“This is it, isn’t it?” The Doctor wouldn’t meet her gaze. He stared at his trainers. 

Rose tried to give him a smile, but failed. She blinked back tears. "I can't anymore."

“I don’t want you to get hurt again.” His voice sounded so lost, so hurt.

"I know. That's why I have to stay." Tears streamed down Rose's face. "I won't be able to keep up."

“Rose, I couldn’t bear it if you got hurt again. Or worse.”

She stepped close to him, lifting his chin with her fingers. “I’ll miss you.” His eyes met hers and she saw them filled with unshed tears. “Will you promise me two things?”

“Anything. I will move heaven and earth for you, Rose. Just ask me to.” The raw emotion in his voice nearly broke her heart. 

"Will you come back for me, when I'm 80, 90, old? Take me somewhere nice, someplace not Earth. Can you promise me that?"

The Doctor nodded solemnly. "I promise, Rose. What's the second thing?" Rose leaned in and whispered in his ear, not wanting anyone to overhear.

Rose heard Jack and Ianto hovering nearby. When she and the Doctor parted, she saw them coming down the stairs. Ianto put his arm around Rose. Jack continued until he stood in front of the Doctor.

"I made a promise to Jackie, so long ago, that I would keep her safe. It's your responsibility now, Jack." The Doctor looked at Jack with such intensity. Rose realized the Doctor wasn't just leaving her, he would be leaving Jack as well and her heart broke again. She wondered how many times a person could have their heart break before they simply stopped living.

Jack nodded seriously. "I will, Doctor. You keep yourself safe. Don't go running off alone. You need someone to keep you in line." He said the last part half-jokingly. 

The two men stood watching each other before the Doctor put his arms around Jack. "Aww, come on, Captain. I'll see you again."

Jack pulled back from the hug, one hand on the side of the Doctor's face. "Yeah, you will." With a bittersweet smile, Jack leaned forward and gave the Doctor a kiss. At first, the Doctor looked almost confused and certainly a bit shocked. But then, his lips curled upwards and he kissed Jack in return.

Rose and Ianto watched in amusement. Jack ended the kiss and stepped back. They were both grinning. The Doctor looked over at Rose and Ianto. "Hello, Ianto! Goodbye, Ianto." Rose laughed. "Good-bye, Rose Tyler. Have a fabulous life." He started to turn away and then stopped. "No, wait. That's not it. Not fabulous." He snapped his fingers. "Fantastic, have a fantastic life!"

She smiled and nodded. "I will, Doctor. You do the same."

He gave her that look, the cheeky one that said he was already planning some grand new adventure. "Oh, I will." With a wink, he stepped into the TARDIS and shut the door.

* * *

The Doctor leaned against the closed doors of the TARDIS, blinking rapidly to keep back the tears. His mask of joviality melted away. Taking a deep breath, he bounded up the ramp and started setting coordinates. Then he changed his mind and decided to let the ship take him where she wanted. Reaching out, he turned on the outside monitor. Rose, Jack, and Ianto stood at the base of the stairs. 

Ianto had his arms around Rose with her head buried in his shoulder. Jack rubbed circles on her back. The Doctor didn't need sound to know she was crying. He turned off the monitor as the time rotor began to move, taking small consolation in the fact that they were no longer separated and he could visit whenever he wanted, even if he never did. 

_How long are you going to stay with me?_

_Forever._

Forever, as it turned out, was only 7 years, five months, 15 days, six hours and 27 minutes. It wasn't long enough.


End file.
